Wyspa tajemnicza/59
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Ostatnie chwile kapitana Nemo. — Wola konającego. — Wspomnienie o przyjaciołach. — Zgon kapitana Nemo. — Rady jego. — Chwila wzruszająca. — W głębi morza. Dzień nadszedł, ale światło nie mogło dostać się do wnętrza pieczary, do której wejście morze całkiem teraz zasłaniało: przez grube tafle szkła, osadzone w bocznych ścianach „Nautilusa”, zawsze równie silny blask elektrycznego światła rozchodził się dokoła! Kapitan Nemo leżał bezsilny na sofie. Nie można było myśleć o przeniesieniu go do Granitowego pałacu, gdyż oświadczył wyraźnie, że chce pozostać na „Nautilusie”, wpośród nagromadzonych przez siebie bogactw i arcydzieł sztuki, i tak oczekiwać śmierci, która już unosiła się ponad jego głową. Podczas dość długiego omdlenia, gdy chory stracił prawie przytomność, Cyrus i Gedeon zbadali starannie stan jego zdrowia. Niepodobna było łudzić się nadzieją: kapitan gasnął powoli. W tem ciele, tak krzepkiem dawniej, wyczerpały się siły; pozostała krucha lepianka, z której dusza niedługo ulecieć miała. Resztki życia ześrodkowały się w sercu i głowie. Cyrus i Gedeon naradzali się cichym głosem, czy były jeszcze środki ratunku. Czy można jeszcze było, jeśli nie uratować kapitana, to przynajmniej choć na kilka dni przedłużyć jego życie. — Niema żadnego ratunku — rzekł reporter. — Ale na jakąż on umiera chorobę? — zapytał Penkroff. — Siły wyczerpały się i powoli gaśnie, jak dopalająca się świeca — odrzekł Gedeon. — Może orzeźwiłby się nieco, gdybyśmy przenieśli go na świeże powietrze, na słońce — rzekł marynarz. — Nie, Penkroffie — odparł inżynier — żadne ludzkie środki nie pomogą, gdy Bóg wzywa kogo do siebie — a potem kapitan Nemo nie chce opuścić swego statku. Tyle lat życia spędził na „Nautilusie”, że na nim też umierać pragnie. Widać kapitan dosłyszał te słowa Cyrusa Smitha, gdyż uniósł nieco głowę i rzekł słabym głosem: — Masz pan słuszność, powinienem i chcę tu umierać, ale mam jeszcze objawić wam ostatnią moją wolę. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego zbliżyli się do sofy i poprawili poduszki, aby umierający mógł wesprzeć się na nich wygodniej. Kapitan odetchnął ciężko i powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich cudach i arcydziełach sztuki, nagromadzonych w salonie. Przypatrywał się zkolei obrazom, pozawieszanym na wspaniałych kobiercach, pokrywających ściany: były to arcydzieła mistrzów włoskich, flamandzkich, hiszpańskich, francuskich; na piedestałach wznosiły się bronzowe i marmurowe posążki, przedstawiające w zmniejszeniach słynne dzieła sztuki; wspaniałe organy wspierały się o tylną ścianę, ku środkowi, pod szklanemi taflami nagromadzone były najpiękniejsze płody morskie, rośliny, zwierzokrzewy, sznury pereł nieocenionej wartości. Nakoniec zatrzymał wzrok na napisie, umieszczonym na przodzie; była to dewiza „Nautilusa”: Mobilis in mobili. Zdawało się, że pragnie po raz ostatni pieszczotliwem objąć wejrzeniem te arcydzieła sztuki i przyrody, stanowiące świat jego z czasu tyloletniego pobytu w otchłaniach morskich. Cyrus Smith szanował milczenie kapitana, oczekując, aż sam mówić zacznie. Jakoż po kilku chwilach, w ciągu których zapewne uprzytomnił sobie w myśli całą przeszłość swoją, kapitan zwrócił się, mówiąc: — Sądzicie, panowie, iż winni mi jesteście pewną wdzięczność... — Kapitanie, każdy z nas oddałby życie, aby przedłużyć twoje. — Dobrze więc — odrzekł — zatem przyrzeknijcie mi, że spełnicie moją ostatnią wolę, a będę stokrotnie wynagrodzony za wszystko, co mogłem zrobić dla was. — Przyrzekamy to najuroczyściej! — zawołał Cyrus Smith, zobowiązując się temi słowy za siebie i swoich towarzyszy. — Panowie — mówił dalej kapitan — jutro do lepszego przeniosę się świata... jutro śmierć zamknie oczy moje i pragnę, aby „Nautilus” stał się grobowcem moim. Będzie to moja trumna! Wszyscy przyjaciele moi spoczywają w otchłaniach morskich, chcę połączyć się z nimi. — Panowie! — mówił po chwili. — „Nautilus” uwięziony jest w tej grocie, do której wejście znacznie się zmniejszyło; lecz jeśli niepodobna mu opuścić swego więzienia, może zato zapaść się w otchłań, kryjącą się pod nim i pogrzebać w niej śmiertelne moje szczątki. Koloniści w milczeniu słuchali słów umierającego. — Jutro, po mojej śmierci — mówił dalej — opuścicie panowie „Nautilusa”, gdyż wszystkie znajdujące się w nim bogactwa powinny zginąć wraz ze mną. Książę Dakkar, którego dzieje poznaliście teraz, jedną tylko pozostawi wam pamiątkę. Ta szkatułka... tam... zawiera w sobie brylanty, warte kilkanaście miljonów; większa ich część pochodzi z tych czasów, gdy, będąc jeszcze mężem i ojcem wierzyłem prawie w szczęście. Tam także mieszczą się perły, które ja i przyjaciele moi znaleźliśmy w głębi morza. Posiadając takie skarby, będziecie kiedyś w możności robić wiele dobrego, w rękach takich ludzi, jak ty, panie Smith, i twoi towarzysze, pieniądze nie sprowadzą złych następstw — jestem o to spokojny. Duch mój cieszyć się będzie z każdego waszego dobrego uczynku, a tak poniekąd i z poza grobu będę brał w nim udział. Osłabienie zniewoliło go odpocząć chwil kilka, poczem mówił dalej: — Jutro zabierzecie tę skrzynkę i, opuściwszy salon, zamkniecie drzwi na klucz, następnie wejdziecie na platformę, a klapę przybijecie gwoździami. — Spełnimy to, kapitanie — odpowiedział Cyrus. — Dobrze. Potem odpłyniecie na łódce, na której dostaliście się do mnie; ale przed opuszczeniem „Nautilusa”, przejdźcie na tył statku i odkręćcie dwa wielkie znajdujące się tam kurki; tym sposobem woda dostanie się do wnętrza, statek zatonie powoli i osiądzie w głębi otchłani! Cyrus Smith zrobił ruch jakby przeczący. — Bądź pan spokojny — rzekł kapitan — przecież już żyć nie będę — pochowacie w ten sposób moje zwłoki. Ale Cyrus Smith, ani żaden z jego towarzyszy nie śmiał robić uwag. Kapitan przekazywał im ostatnią swoją wolę — powinni spełnić ją sumiennie. — Czy przyrzekacie mi to, panowie? — zapytał. — Przyrzekamy uroczyście! — odrzekli. Kapitan podziękował i prosił, aby go na kilka godzin zostawili samego. Gedeon Spilett nalegał, aby mu pozwolił zostać przy sobie, gdyż mogłoby nastąpić przesilenie choroby; chory odmówił, mówiąc: — Umrę jutro! Opuścili salon, przeszli przez bibljotekę i salon jadalny i dostali się na przód okrętu, do pokoju, w którym mieściły się maszyny i przyrządy elektryczne, dostarczające „Nautilusowi” światła, ciepła i siły mechanicznej. Inżynier patrzył zdumiony; „Nautilus” był arcydziełem i same zawierał arcydzieła. Przeszli na platformę, wznoszącą się na siedem do ośmiu stóp ponad wodą; tu ujrzeli grubą soczewkowatą taflę szkła, zamykającą, jakby wielkie oko, latarnię, z której tryskała wiązka światła. Poza tem okiem urządzona była kajuta, w której mieściły się koła steru, tam przebywał sternik, gdy kierował „Nautilusem” wśród fal morskich, oświetlonych na dość znaczną odległość przez promienie światła elektrycznego. Cyrus Smith i jego towarzysze patrzyli na wszystko, zdjęci podziwem; serca ich ściskały się boleśnie na samą myśl, że ten, którego opiekuńcze ramię tyle razy przychodziło im z pomocą, którego zaledwie od kilku godzin poznali, ma już niezadługo ten świat opuścić! Jakikolwiek sąd wyda kiedyś potomność o postępowaniu i czynach księcia Dakkara, żyjącego, że tak powiemy, życiem pozaludzkiem, zawsze pozostanie on jedną z tych niezwykłych, niepojętych istot, których pamięć nigdy nie zaginie. — To mi człowiek! — rzekł Penkroff. — Czy to słychana rzecz przeżyć tyle lat w głębiach oceanu!.. A jednak kto wie, czy i tu znalazł większy spokój niż na świecie!... — Może — rzekł Ayrton — moglibyśmy na „Nautilusie” opuścić wyspę Lincolna i dopłynąć do zamieszkałej ziemi? — Kroć sto tysięcy! — zawołał Penkroff. — Za nic w świecie nie odważyłbym się kierować takim statkiem; płynąć po morzach — to rozumiem — ale pod morzem... to za mądre dla mnie! — Zdaje mi się, Penkroffie — rzekł reporter — że kierowanie takim statkiem podwodnym jak „Nautilus” nie musi być trudne, łatwo się z nim obeznać. Nie trzeba się obawiać ani burz, ani uderzenia o inny okręt: na kilka stóp pod powierzchnią morze jest tak spokojnie jak wody jeziora. — Być może — odrzekł marynarz — ale wolę już choćby burzę na dobrze urządzonym i zaopatrzonym okręcie. Statki są do tego, aby pływały po wodzie, a nie pod wodą. — Towarzysze — rzekł inżynier — niema co rozprawiać teraz o okrętach podwodnych. „Nautilus” nie jest naszą własnością, i nie mamy prawa nim rozporządzać. Najpierw niepodobnaby było wydobyć go z tej pieczary, której wejście zamknęło znaczne podwyższenie się skał bazaltowych, a potem kapitan Nemo pragnie, aby po jego śmierci wraz z jego zwłokami zapadł się w otchłań. Taka jest wyraźna jego wola — i spełnimy ją uczciwie. Przez czas pewien przypatrywali się i podziwiali urządzenie „Nautilusa”, potem zeszli do wnętrza i, posiliwszy się, wrócili do salonu. Kapitan Nemo odzyskał nieco sił; oczy jego jasnym świeciły blaskiem; pogodny uśmiech zarysował się na jego ustach. Zbliżyli się do niego. — Panowie! — rzekł — jesteście odważni, dobrzy i uczciwi ludzie. Wszyscy poświęciliście się nieograniczenie dla wspólnego dobra; często patrzyłem na wasze postępowanie i słuchałem rozmów... Pokochałem was i kocham... Podaj mi dłoń twoją, panie Cyrusie! Cyrus Smith wyciągnął rękę, którą kapitan serdecznie uścisnął. — Miło jest uścisnąć dłoń zacnego człowieka! wyszeptał, potem mówił znowu: — Ale nie mówmy już o mnie, lecz o was i o wyspie Lincolna, na której znaleźliście schronienie... Zamyślacie ją opuścić? — Ale czasowo tylko, kapitanie. Pragniemy tu powrócić — rzekł Penkroff. — Powrócić!... No, wiem ja, Penkroffie, jak ukochaliście tę wyspę, którąście waszą pracą tak odmienili i urządzili, że macie wszelkie prawo uważać ją za swoją własność. — Zamiarem naszym, kapitanie — rzekł Cyrus — jest oddać ją Stanom Zjednoczonym i założyć tu stację dla naszej marynarki, która w tej stronie oceanu Spokojnego mogłaby się stać nader pożyteczna. — Pięknie to i szlachetnie, że nie zapominacie o waszym kraju rodzinnym i pracujecie dla jego pomyślności i chwały... O, macie słuszność! Każdy powinien pragnąć walczyć i umierać na ojczystej ziemi... A ja! ja, nieszczęsny! umieram tak daleko od wszystkiego, co kochałem!... — Może masz jakie polecenie, kapitanie, może pragniesz przesłać jakie upominki swoim przyjaciołom, pozostałym w górach Indyj? — rzekł inżynier. — Nie, panie Smith — odpowiedział. — Nie mam już przyjaciół, jestem ostatni z mego pokolenia!... I dawno już żyć przestałem dla wszystkich znajomych... Ale mówmy o was. Smutna to rzecz samotność i odosobnienie! To przechodzi siły ludzkie... Ja umieram dlatego może, iż sądziłem, że można żyć zdala od ludzi!... Powinniście zatem starać się wszelkiemi sposobami o możność opuszczenia wyspy i powrotu do rodzinnej ziemi. Wiem, że ci nędznicy zniszczyli wasz statek... — Budujemy okręt — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — dość wielki i silny, aby mógł przewieść nas do najbliższego lądu, ale zawsze mamy zamiar wrócić na wyspę. Zanadto wiele wspomnień nas z nią łączy, abyśmy mogli o niej zapomnieć. — Tu poznaliśmy kapitana Nemo — rzekł Cyrus. — Tu wszystko przypominać nam go będzie! — dodał Harbert. — Tu ja spocznę snem wiecznym... — dorzucił kapitan. Zamilkł, a po chwili rzekł do inżyniera: — Panie Smith, chciałbym z tobą pomówić sam na sam. Towarzysze inżyniera wyszli zaraz, czyniąc zadość woli umierającego. Cyrus Smith kilka minut tylko rozmawiał z kapitanem Nemo, poczem przywołał wszystkich, lecz nie wyjawił im tajemnicy, jaką powierzył mu umierający. Gedeon Spilett bacznie przyglądał się choremu. Widać było, że tylko niezwykła siła moralna podtrzymuje kapitana, lecz że wkrótce nie zdoła ona już pokonać coraz bardziej zwiększającego się osłabienia fizycznego. Do końca dnia tego w stanie chorego żadna widoczna nie zaszła zmiana. Koloniści nie oddalili się z „Nautilusa”. Noc zapadła, lecz w tej pieczarze tego nie odczuli. Kapitan Nemo nie cierpiał, lecz nikł z każdą chwilą; szlachetna twarz jego zbladła jak marmur, skutkiem zbliżającej się śmierci, ale była najzupełniej spokojna. Z ust wymykały się niekiedy urywane słowa, wyraźnie odnoszące się do przejść z jego dziwnego życia. Widać było, że życie ustępuje powoli; nogi i ręce były już zupełnie zimne. Parę razy jeszcze przemówił po kilka słów do stojących przy śmiertelnem łożu jego kolonistów i uśmiechał się do nich tym ostatnim uśmiechem, który śmierć przykuwa na ustach. Około północy kapitan Nemo zrobił ostatnie poruszenie i zdołał złożyć ręce na piersiach, jakgdyby okazując, że chce umierać w tej postawie. O pierwszej po północy całe życie ześrodkowało się w spojrzeniu; źrenice, które takim niegdyś pałały ogniem, po raz ostatni zabłysły; po chwilce wyszeptał: „Bóg i ojczyzna” — i ostatnie wydał tchnienie. Cyrus Smith wzniósł ręce ponad głową zmarłego, mówiąc: który niegdyś był księciem Dakkar, a teraz przestał ju być nawet kapitanem Nemo. Harbert i Penkroff płakali głośno. Ayrton skrycie łzy ocierał. Nab klęczał przy reporterze, nieruchomy jak posąg. Cyrus Smith wzniósł ręce ponad głową zmarłego, mówiąc: — Boże! przyjm duszę jego do chwały Swojej! — i dodał, zwracając się do towarzyszy: — Módlmy się za tego, który pożegnał nas na zawsze! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . W kilka godzin później koloniści spełnili ostatnią wolę księcia. Następnie opuścili „Nautilusa”, unosząc z sobą jedyną pamiątkę, jaką im przekazał ich duch opiekuńczy — ową szkatułkę z diamentami, bajeczne zawierającą w sobie skarby. Zamknięto starannie prześliczny salon, zawsze jasno oświetlony; klapę żelazną spuszczono i zabito gwoździami, aby ani kropla wody nie mogła dostać się do wnętrza „Nautilusa”. Następnie koloniści zeszli do łódki, przytwierdzonej do podwodnego statku, i na niej dostali się na tyły „Nautilusa”. Tu na linji, oddzielającej część zanurzoną od niezanurzonej, umieszczone były dwa kurki, komunikujące się ze zbiornikami. Otworzyli je, zbiorniki napełniły się wodą, i „Nautilus” zaczął powoli zagłębiać się coraz więcej, aż nareszcie znikł w otchłani. Koloniści mogli jeszcze przez pewien czas dojrzeć go wśród fal wodnych, gdyż silne jego światło oświetlało wód przezrocza, a jednocześnie ciemność zalegała pieczarę. Nareszcie światło elektryczne przestało się rozchodzić, i wkrótce „Nautilus”, będący teraz trumną i grobowcem kapitana Nemo, spoczął na dnie morza.